A New Beginning
by ReaperOfEarthland
Summary: AU setting! After the end of World War 3, Natsu find himself in the past in his six year old body. Determined to change the world, he will face new enemies and fight on new battlefields. Will he manage to do it, or will he fade in the veil of time.
How?

That was the first thing that I could say, without twisting my tongue in pure shock.

The Grass was flowing under the winds gentle touch, as the summer sun washed over the ground, its rays bathing the ground with heat and light.

This, was most definitely not the last place I remembered being in.

Looking at the sky, as blue as the sea without a single cloud flowing over.

I remembered, the black jets of smoke coming out of the army planes, as they were sent tumbling to the ground, the flashes of light from gunfire and tank round, being the only lights of the cold night. Stuck in a trench, one arm broken and covered with the blood of my allies.

Not under a tree, under its shade while glancing at my home-city.

And most definitely not in a body that was 4 times younger than what I remembered being.

Though this scene seemed strangely familiar, I couldn't tell exactly where I was.

But one thing was for sure.

The object of my gaze was none other than my home-city, Kyoto of Japonia.

I neither disliked the city nor liked it, but that was mainly due to the fact that I was a orphan. My parents had died when i was 6 months old, leaving me in the care of the people of the orphanage.

And after reaching adulthood i never really got a chance to see learn of it in person, since it had been wiped of the face of the earth. It had lasted for 9 months under siege from the combined forces of the Asian Alliance, a feat worth of the highest praises, that bought precious time to the Allied forces.

But the question remained, why was I here? Did i blackout and fallen into coma? Is this the after-life?

Too many questions, and little to no answers.

My first thoughts were that I had been kidnapped and drugged into a coma, and was having a lucid dream. But the matter was that i wasn't in a state to be kidnapped, I was...

I was close to dying.

That thought didn't faze me, I had already embraced the idea that i was to meet my end on the battle field.

But then again, nothing really fazes me anymore.

But now, I was wondering, if i wasn't drugged that what happened.

The last thought wondering in the back of my head, was if this was the after-life.

It was probable, but I left it untouched for now.

And decided to focus on the weirdest theory of them all. And that was time-travel.

With the advancement of science, it became a possible idea, theoretically speaking. Practically impossible, due to the amount of power needed for it to take place. We, as simple soldiers were informed about this by our squad leader.

Yea. I wasn't drafted into the army due to war, i joined it willingly after finishing my studies. I took it rather well.

The military rankings changed during war, because of the quick deaths and sparing no time for promotions, they were changed into a simple format.

Soldier- Lowest of the low

Pilot- Above Soldiers, and privileged to certain things.

Tank Operator- Due to the advancement of warfare, somehow along the way, operating a tank had become harder than operating a plane. They were similar to the pilots, because of their privileges.

Squad leader- Leader of a 5-man soldier group, a six-man cell.

Commander- Leader of a number of squad leaders, and generally owner of a base.

Lieutenant- High-ranking officer with special privileges and aptitudes.

How do you get special aptitudes? Well it was simple. You either had superior tactical knowledge, knew how to hack, or you were enhanced. How were you enhanced? You were basically a guinea pig. They tested a serum on you, and then left you to grow on your own. Only done on orphans, to avoid the political shit-storm that their parents/guardians would have put up, it was silent, and nobody knew about it. It granted the injected children "super-powers". Like, insane strenght, or speed, or the ability to control elements. These could be achieved through hard training and help from some lesser versions of the serum, and had been done during the war, myself included. I had gained the ability to channel fire through my body, a interesting thing.

It had been done while I was six, in a number of cities including Kyoto. I hadn't been picked simply because the serum was injected in the more promising children, that displayed certain aptitudes and and such, were "enhanced"...

I didn't display any special abilities, and as such wasn't chosen.

And the 2 final ranks were:

Maior: A new rank, implemented with the simple mission of being a body-guard. To who exactly you ask?

General: Almost the same as before, but they help more political and military power, and had Maiors as bodyguard. What exactly were Maiors though? They were Lieutenants, highly trusted implicitly by a general, and as such were chosen to become their right-hand man, seemingly a body-guard.

I never displayed anything like that, but however now I could. Many commanders had complimented me on my genius tactical thinking during huge fights, I had become quite good at it during the war. But now, if my theory was correct and this wasn't merely a lucid dream, I could do a lot.

I could get the serum, I could train myself with it, and I could kick ass and chew bubblegum.

Should I mention that before the war i was a glorified nerd?... Who cares?!

Lifting myself up, i struggled to move, my memory getting me to think i was quite a bit taller.

First up, I decided to pin-point my location.

Looking around, it didn't take a genius to figure out where I was.

Mount Atago. It had been a place i spent quite a bit of time on, under its trees shade, crying my heart out after all my friends were adopted.

But i guess i enjoyed the nature too.

I started walking, letting my new-found muscle memory to guide me, otherwise, if i concentrated on walking I'd crash into the ground after thinking my limbs were quite longer than normal.

Entering the city, i travelled down the streets until I found the orphanage.

It didn't have a name, it wasn't even recognized as a orphanage. It was just a place filled with homeless kids and street kids, with ages ranging, at the moment, from 6(Myself) to 15. The owner was a kind old man who had served during the second world war, and was repaying his sins as he liked to put it, implying he didn't care about us. Stupid old man, he wasn't even that much of a believer, and all of us knew that he cared for us with all his heart.

It was quite a timid place, looking like a run-down small apartment, about 2 stories tall and 8 meters wide, it wasn't the most imposing spot at first glance, nor the most welcoming.

Opening the door, I brushed past the bigger children and entered my room.

It was small, quite possibly the smallest room. I liked to to think of it as the liveliest of them all. White walls, a small 3x3 meters room, with a desk placed below a window, and a small bed in the corner of the room. A trashcan right next to it, and a couch to the right with a few posters over it were the only things in my room.

on top of the desk, there was a calendar. An x covered the last day that had past.

13 of April, 2000

I got my head under control, as the emotions that seemed to be unable to affect me earlier, the shock of time-travelling, or dimension hopping, or whatever happened to me, swarming around my head.

Calming down, i pulled a paper and started writing everything that I knew, and by that I meant everything. It wasn't detailed, barely the basic information.

 _2009- January 9 (Six days before my birthday) - Serum is injected. By 2010 most of the test subjects died due to allergic reactions._

 _2010- The General Yi Sunshin of Korea visits Bucharest on vacation, no alter reasons present or found._

 _2018- I join the military and become a sergeant in the old system._

 _2020- Evidence of Russia and China fighting a electronic war with the U.S.A. is found. Attempts to maintain peace are made, but they are fruitless, and only delay the inevitable._

 _2021- September 17- World war 3 sparks to life. The two sides are as follows. Asian Power, which included, but wasn't limited to: China, Russia, Iran, Palestine, Venezuela, Brazil, Kazakhstan, Zimbabwe, Congo, Iraq, Syria, South Korea, Israel, Turkey and Lybia. The Allies, which included but wasn't limited to: The European Union with England, Canada, Australia, US, Saudi Arabia, UAE, Japan, Taiwan, Cuba, Northern africa and ISIS. These were the big players in the war, and I couldn't remember the smaller ones._

 _2023- New military system is accepted, as Bucharest, Sofia, and later Budapest fall along with other big cities, letting the koreans lead a charge against eastern Europe through Turkey._

 _2023- Germany leads resistance, as the european alliance with the U.S.A. proves its worth. In a simple numbers game, they were defeated, but due to this, tehnological inovation took place, as warfore evolved. The first lietanants are thrown onto the battlefield, as the Asian Alliance is thrown out of Europe, but India falls victim before American intervention can change the tide of the battle._

 _2024 12of Novermber- South America unites forces under Brazil and launches surprise attack, setting Japan ablaze._

 _2024- A new push against Europe starts, as Belarus, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland, and Ukraines remnants are destroyed by the Russian-Chinese forces._

 _2027- The Asian alliances hold of eastern Europe brakes as Scandinavia turns their flanks to dust._

 _2028- Octomber 24. In a desperate attempt to end the war victorious, the Asian alliance throws everything they have in one final battle._

 _2028-December 3. In the cold winter, after 5 days of battle, the European alliance is presumed victorious, as the only member to know of the events gets transported in time/in another dimension before the battle ends. A multitude of battles aren't specified due to the fact that the time-traveller wasn't, isn't and won't be omnipotent._

I sighed.

This is going to be a long run, I can already tell.

But I can't just give up...

Too many had died, they weren't just people, they were the greatest of them all.

The Fairy Tail Division.

His one true home. The leader, General Makarov, its lieutenants: Laxus, Erza, Mystogan, Mirajane. The commanders: Grey, Lucy, Elfman, Wendy, Bisca, Max, Wakaba, Macao, and myself, and the squad leaders: too many to number. Their division was the strongest, their warriors, countless. And yet they fell. All of them, fell one by one, even Makarov for fucks sake.

It happend, but at the same time, I had another chance.

And I would be damned if I didn't make it count.

Throwing myself on the bed, I started thinking about all the events that I needed to change in the direct future.

And how to act like my younger self.

I grinned. Who said i can't have fun while saving the world?

And since when have I started talking to myself?

I guess it started during the war, when everyone started dying, and I needed someone, someone to be there with me until the day I died.

So i started talking to myself...Weird isn't it?

Closing my eyes, entire trains of thought were created, intersecting eachother, as I was preparing to make my move.

First stop?

January 9-Serum!

I'll show them a promising child.

"Yawnnnnnn!"

But first? Nap time.

What? I'm six years old aren't I?


End file.
